Drowning
by xdangermagnetx
Summary: A sweet RHr songfic PLEASE R AND R I LOVE REVIEWS!


"Stop, just stop Ronald. Leave me alone. I've had enough of the blazing rows and hurtful remarks that always accompany our time together. You've pushed me too far, that's it. I'm through." Hermione Granger spoke in a deathly calm voice and a cold chill seemed to be emanating from her deep brown eyes that were partially covered by bushy hair that had blown into her face during the fight.

"'Mione please, don't say that. I'm sorry, I would never do anything to hurt you purposefully. I love you more than anything. Can't you see that?" Ron Weasley sank to his knees before Hermione, "I'm sorry, I screwed up. Please forgive me."

Hermione willed her heart to stay strong; yet she melted at the sincerity of the man in front of her. "I-I I've got to go down to dinner Ronald." She hurried away before Ron could see the tears in her eyes.

Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside

"You IDIOT!" Ron thought to himself as he slumped against the wall outside the Gryffindor Common Room. "You just had to make that comment about Viktor Krum even though you knew that he was dating a veela." He smacked himself with his potions book, "Bloody idiot."

Ron climbed slowly to his feet, running a shaky hand through his flaming red hair; he had to do something to win her back. He knew he couldn't live without her. He couldn't think of a time when she wasn't with him and he couldn't imagine how he'd survived before he had known her.

Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

After Hermione was far enough away she glanced back and saw Ron slumped against the wall, her heart broke in two at the sight of his face. It was torn with fury and despair and he looked to be on the verge of tears. Her brain was telling her to just walk away, but she felt herself drop her bag and run across the hall to him. He looked up and saw Hermione standing there, wordlessly she threw her arms around his neck buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

After several minutes, an exhausted Hermione became weak in the knees and collapsed into Ron, he smiled and scooped up her tiny form with great ease, Ron carried her back through the portrait hole and climbed the steps to his dormitory, he kicked the door open with his foot and laid Hermione down on his bed.

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Ron pulled the blanket over Hermione and shut the curtains on his bed. As he backed out of the room he heard a sleepy voice say, " Hey Ron?"

"Yeah Mione?" He said stepping back into the room.

"Please don't leave me."

Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Slowly Ron opened the curtains and looked down at Hermione, " I won't leave. I promise." He lay down beside her and she crawled into his arms resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and soon he felt her breathing slow and he knew that she was asleep. Silently, he pulled the blanket around them both and muttered a concealment charm so it would appear that he was alone.

Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms  
I don't need another life line   
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

Ron thought about all the things that he and Hermione had come through. In their first year: they battled a troll, escaped the wrath of a three headed dog, fought a killer plant, escaped attacking keys, and won a game of chess that had been enlarged and enchanted by Professor McGonagall.

'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love   
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

In their second year they survived wizard's duels, made a highly dangerous Polyjuice potion, discovered the Chamber of Secrets and helped Harry fight off a giant snake controlled by Lord Voldemort in memory form.

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air   
That I breathe

In their third year, they escaped the Whomping Willow, saved Buckbeak from execution, went back in time, fought Dementors, battled a Werewolf, and helped Sirius Black (who turned out to be Harry's godfather NOT a serial killer contrary to popular belief) escape from the Ministry of Magic.

Every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love

And then came their fourth year. The year of the Triwizard Tournament, the year of challenges, the year of Beaubatons and Durmstrang, the year of Lord Voldemort's return, the year of Viktor Krum, the year of the Yule Ball. Ron smiled at the memory of how radiant his Hermione had looked that night. The only thing that upset him was the fact that she had come with Vicky and not him.

Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no

Ron looked down at Hermione and gently kissed her forehead. He knew he was a stubborn prat sometimes and he tried hard not to be. He had tried so hard to keep himself from falling for her. So much for that!

But not until that moment did he understand why he had fallen in love with the woman laying beside him. Throughout all the suffering and sadness Hermione had been there with a level head and that sweet smile that conveyed all her thoughts. She kept him sane and he loved her for it. He loved her because throughout everything she had never changed. Not for Pansy Parkinson, not for Lavender Brown, not even for Lord Voldemort. He loved her simply because she was…Hermione. 

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again   
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love   
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love


End file.
